


Wet

by hockeywritingcollective



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews - Freeform, F/M, NHL, NHL RPF, Smut, Toronto Maple Leafs, ice hockey, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeywritingcollective/pseuds/hockeywritingcollective





	Wet

You pulled the hood of his gray sweatshirt over your head, picking up the pace as you moved quickly down the sidewalk; the scent of his cologne stuck to the fabric. Auston had suggested walking to the movie theater, explaining that it would give the two of you more time to get to know each other; as the gray clouds moved across the sky you realized the storm was going to hit sooner than expected. Auston came to a stop at the crosswalk, turning around as he waited for you to catch up. The traffic light changed as you reached his side; lacing his fingers through yours, he guided you across the street.

“Oh shit.” he muttered as the first drop of rain landed on his cheek; you both glanced up at the darkening sky. “Where should we hide out?” he asked, his eyes scanning the streets as he tried to determine the best place for the two of you to wait out the rain. “There’s a coffee shop at the end of the block.” he suggested as a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. 

“The storm is supposed to last for hours. If we go to a coffee shop we’ll be stuck there all day.” you said, your breath becoming heavier as you tried to keep up with his long strides. 

“My place is about 3 blocks away.” he offered, nervously. The two of you had gone out on a few dates over the past month; always chatting at restaurants, hiking together outside the city, stealing kisses like middle schoolers in the back of the movie theater. You had never truly spent time together in private. You had really enjoyed getting to know Auston over that time and were more than ready to spend more time together; alone.

“It has a roof, right?” you laughed, the rain falling harder. He smiled, grinning as he led the way to his apartment. Cutting down a side street, his dark hair fell into his eyes as the rain continued to fall. He laughed when a crack of thunder made you jump, giving your hand a squeeze. The rain fell harder, droplets pelting the two of you as you began running down the sidewalk. By the time you had reached his apartment door, you were both soaked to the core; lighting flashing through the sky as he pushed open the door, ushering you into the warmth of his place. You watched him as he locked the door behind him; his muscles more evident through his rain soaked t-shirt. 

“You’re drenched.” he said, as if he only now realized the two of you had been running through a storm for the last 10 minutes. A blush rose in your cheeks as his eyes ran up and down your body.

You smiled at him. “I mean, if you hadn’t noticed, it was raining a little bit out there.”

He kicked his shoes off on the doormat, you following suit. “I’m sorry. I should’ve just picked you up in a car like a normal person.” 

“It’s just water, I’m fine.” you assured him, reaching over and resting your hand on his bicep. “I didn’t melt, so at least you know I’m not a witch.”

“Always a good sign.” he smirked. “Let me get you a towel and something dry to wear.” he said, turning down the hallway and into, what you assumed, was his bedroom. He appeared a few minutes later, a towel in one hand and a worn in Maple Leafs shirt and a pair of sweats in the other. “Here.” he offered, pressing the dry items into your hands. “You can change in my room; it’s the first door on the right. The bathroom is at the end of the hall.”

“Thanks.” you replied, heading down the hall and into his room. You had to admit, for a single guy his apartment was pretty well decorated. You glanced around his room, noticing how neat it was. The bed was made, the furniture dusted. You smiled when you saw the pictures on the dresser. Pictures with his parents and sisters. You had to laugh when you saw the picture of him as a little boy, pressed between his parents. Realizing the love he had for his family only made you like him more.

You pulled off his soaked sweatshirt, originally intended to keep you dry, and tossed it into the hamper by his closet. Dipping your head down, you toweled your hair off, listening as the rain continued to crash against the windows. You managed to pull your jeans down and slipped the shirt over your head with some difficulty, the wet fabric plastered to your skin. Realizing the rain had soaked through to your bra and underwear, you peeled those off, too; shoving them into the pockets of your jeans before pulling on Auston’s sweatpants. You pulled the drawstring tight; the baggy shirt falling low on your hips. You tossed the wet items in the hamper, running your fingers through your damp hair and pulling it into a bun.

You heard a crash from the main area of the apartment. Stepping out of his room and into the open living area and kitchen, you saw Auston by the kitchen island his head and arms stuck awkwardly in his tight t-shirt, a plastic bowl was surrounded by spilled fruit on the floor. You laughed as you walked over to Auston, noticing he had already changed out of his wet pants and into a pair of grey sweats, the wet clothes in a pile by the refrigerator. 

“Need some help?” you asked with a snicker. 

“Please.” he said, his brown eyes twinkling. He lifted his head as he tried to pull an arm out of the wet sleeve, only getting himself more entangled in the fabric.

You grabbed the collar of the shirt, managing to get it over Auston’s head, water dripping onto the hardwood floor. With a few more tugs you were able to free him from the shirt entirely, your eyes taking in his toned torso. “My eyes are up here.” he said with a smile in his voice.

“Uh, right.” you said, your cheeks flushing. You stepped forward, slipping in the pool of rainwater as you tossed the wet shirt onto the pile clothes. You stumbled forward, crashing into Auston’s bare chest. Instinctively his strong arms wrapped around you, embarrassment washing over you as he helped you straighten up.

“Sorry.” you muttered, taking as step back as you looked at the floor.

“Hey, it’s alright.” he said noticing the blush on your cheeks. “I’m the one who got stuck in a t-shirt for God’s sake.” he laughed. His laugh soon faltered, seriousness filling his brown eyes as he took a step closer to you. “You’re really beautiful.” he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Auston, I’m I mess.” you chuckled.

“You can say whatever you want to, (Y/N), but I’m telling you you’re beautiful.”

Your heart beat faster in your chest as he bit his lip, soaking you in. You let your eyes skim down his body, noticing how strong he was; realizing how much you wanted him.

“Like what you see?” he asked softly. You nodded. Before you could take a breath, Auston’s lips were on yours, his hands crawling under the shirt you were wearing, his touch burning your skin as his fingers grazed your waist. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around torso, your lips moving with his. He led you to the living room, his lips not leaving yours as he laid you down on the sofa, his hands sliding further up your body.

He pulled back, his eyes filled with lust as he studied your face. “You’re okay with this?” he murmured, his lips red.

“Yeah, I want this.” you confirmed, your hands slipping from around his neck, sliding down his toned body. With a smile, he brought his lips back to yours. His hands traveled up your torso, cupping your breasts under the thin fabric of your borrowed shirt; your nipples hardening under his delicate touch. Panting as he broke the kiss he slipped the shirt over your head, leaving you exposed to him. He smiled as his eyes skimmed your body before his lips attached to your neck, nipping at the skin.

“What do you want me to do now, baby?” he asked quickly, his lips returning to your neck.

“I want your mouth.” you gasped as his lips found the sweet spot on your neck.

“Where do you want my mouth?” he said, his voice thick with lust. “Here?” he questioned, moving to press kisses to your collar bone. He glanced up with a small smile as you shook your head. “Here?” he repeated as he feathered kisses down your chest. He kissed his way to your breasts, his lips encircling your nipple, his tongue swirling around the hardened nub. You moaned, fire flowing through your body with every touch. His tongue followed the curve of your chest, his mouth finding your other nipple as a hand massaged the unattended breast.

“I have a better idea.” he said after a few moments, your breathing becoming unsteady as he slid off the sofa, leaving a trail of kisses down your body before kneeling in front of you. His fingers hooked in the elastic waistband of your sweatpants; you shivered as he pulled them down, slipping them off your legs and tossing them to a corner. “No underwear?” he questioned, a devilish smirk crossing his face.

“Th-they were wet.” you argued, impatient for Auston’s touch.

“And so are you.” he smirked, lightly running his thumb down your slit. You moaned, watching as Auston wiped his thumb across his tongue, tasting you before pushing your legs apart, his warm tongue licking up your folds. Your hips bucked up as Auston’s mouth found your clit, his tongue tracing circles on the sensitive nub before gently sucking on it. Auston’s strong hands pushed your hips back onto the sofa, his tongue continuing to pleasure you. You could feel a tightening in your stomach, an exclamation of ecstasy escaping your lips as your eyes fell closed.

Auston pulled back, his thumb replacing his tongue on your clit, rubbing slow circles. “You gonna cum for me?” he whispered, his free hand sliding up your thigh and between your legs, a finger slipping inside of you. “You’re so wet, babe. Think you can handle some more?” You let out a strangled moan as Auston inserted a second finger, pumping them in and out of you slowly, his thumb applying more pressure to your clit. Your hips jerked up as your orgasm approached, Auston moving his fingers inside of your more quickly. “Cum for me, baby.” Your eyes clamped shut as your orgasm ripped through you, Auston’s fingers still sliding in and out of you as you regained your senses.

When your eyes finally opened, Auston was kneeling in front of you, his damp hair falling into his eyes. The smirk on his lips clearly showing how proud he was of being able to get you off so quickly. “You’re pretty good at that.” you sighed. His smirk transformed into a smile as he slowly stood, leaning over you and pressing a kiss to your lips.

Eager to return the favor, you slipped off the sofa, kneeling in front of his muscular frame. You could see his erection through his sweatpants; pulling them past his hips, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Without prompting, you took him in your hand, licking from the base to the head, licking the precum that was already leaking from his tip. A moan escaped his lips as you slid his cock into your mouth, your head bobbing up and down his shaft. Glancing up, you saw his eyes fall closed, biting his lip as he got lost in your touch. “Fuck, that fells so good baby.” he murmured. He took a step back moments later, pulling himself from your mouth, his breathing heavy as he pulled you to your feet. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you in for another kiss, his hands settling on your ass as his erection pressed into your stomach.

“Can we take this to your room?” you asked.

“Wherever you want.” he replied. The two of you stumbled down the hall, your bodies still tangled together, Auston’s lips refusing to leave your mouth. When you finally made it to his bedroom, Auston laid you down on top of the soft duvet, crawling onto the bed, kneeling between your open legs. Chuckling at your eagerness, Auston took his cock in his hand, slowing rubbing his tip up and down your folds.

You whimpered impatiently, only making Auston go slower, still rubbing your clit with his cock. “Shit, Auston stop teasing me. I need you.” you whined. You moaned as Auston lined himself up with your entrance, pressing slowly into you, giving to time to adjust to his size. He leaned forward, propping himself on his forearms, one on either side of your head. His plush lips pressed against yours as he slid fully inside you. You gasped when he started moving, his hips rocking into yours; pleasure coursing through your body as you moved together.

“This feel good, baby?” he asked, his breath hot on your neck.

“Fuck, yes.” you moaned, a familiar feeling building in your stomach, your hands twisting in the duvet.

As he continued his steady thrusts, he pressed a series of kisses to your lips; sighs of pleasure falling from your lips. Encouraged by your reaction, he laid all of his weight on you, burying his face in your neck as he rocked his hips harder; his pace increasing as he neared his own orgasm. The sound of heavy breathing surrounded you; reaching up you wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other hand tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’m so close.” you murmured as you writhed under his strong frame, Auston’s thrusts getting sloppier as he approached orgasm. Moments later you threw your head back in ecstasy, arching your back as an orgasm overtook you. Not long after Auston’s brows furrowed, a soft moan slipping past his lips. His cock twitched inside of you; unable to stop the noise that rose in his throat as he spilled into you.

He collapsed on top you, his head coming to rest on your heaving chest. You brushed his hair back and out of his face, a sheen of sweat on his brow as you both came down from your highs. You laid like that for a while, your fingers tracing patterns on his skin, your fingers traveling over the defined muscles of his back. He rolled off of you slowly, propping himself up on one elbow, his face soft in the dim light. “That was fun.” he said breathlessly, his lips pulling up at the corner of his mouth.

“It was.” you agreed, smiling over at him. You glanced out the window behind Auston’s head, the rain having slowed to a light drizzle. “The rain stopped.” you said, suddenly nervous; unsure of where your current situation would head from here.

Sensing your apprehension, Auston jumped in, his arm snaking around your waist, his large hand grabbing your hip and pulling you closer. “The rain only going to get worse again. I can make us dinner.” he offered, anxious for you response.

“You can cook?” you question, your eyebrow raised. “You never mentioned you were so domestic.”

“Well, by ‘make us dinner’ I guess I mean I have the numbers of a lot of take out places and I’d love for you to stay for a while longer.” he clarified.

“I’d love to stay for dinner. Can I use your dryer for my clothes? So they’re ready when I have to go?”

“Sure.” he answered. “But the weather report says it’s going to rain all night. If you dry them tonight, then leave, you’ll only have to dry them again at your place.” he said, his breath evening. “The only practical solution would be for you to spend the night.” he said hopefully. “Only if you want to.” he added quickly.

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” he asked, his thumb rubbing circles on your hip.

“Yeah.” you confirmed, reaching up and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
